The present invention relates to a novel apparatus for filling multiple receptacles with foodstuffs which may flow from multiple source containers.
The filling of receptacles with foodstuffs is a technology which is very important in the field of comestible products. This filling process is often complicated by mixing various products in different ratios prior to sealing the package.
In the past, many systems have been devised to fill or dispense liquid and particulate matter, such as foodstuffs, into containers. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,786,844 depicts a method of filling containers with friable particles by adjusting the size of the aperture through which the particles flow in response to an average weight determination of prior filled containers.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,585,040 describes a dispensing apparatus for uncompacted rice by the movement of a train of plates utilizing an auger. The hopper is caused to swing back and forth in a speed commensurate with an underlying plate to effect delivery of the rice to the container.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,913,202 shows a packaging for filling containers which employs a plug valve with a rotatable valve feed that controls flow through the valve chamber and into the container.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,072,251 depicts an automatic seed singulating and dispensing apparatus which employs three plates. Agitated feeds are forced into the vacant seed openings within a plate for the purpose of filling.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,987,824 describes a water glass filler that is slidably movable on a plate to selectively block or unblock openings in the plate. When unblocked, the ice cubes are passed into underlying glasses.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,101,284 illustrates a bead dispenser which employs movable plates that either stop or permit the flow of beads into containers.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,733,680 shows a dispenser which employs plates that are selectively aligned with each other to permit the flow of liquid into a receptacle. A vacuum release valve allows manual control of the fluid flow by the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,771,912 teaches a method for depositing seeds in packages which employ four plates that are movable relative to one another during a certain period of time in the cycle. A rod, which normally prevents movement of the plates, is removed to permit alignment of the plates and allow the seeds to flow into packages.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,762,451 shows an apparatus for filling moving containers that employs a pair of plates that are moved relative to one another by many dispensing heads. The openings through the plates are aligned at certain times during the process to meter the amount of flow of the matter into the containers. The timing of the openings being aligned with one another, thus, determines the amount of particulate matter being dispensed.
A receptacle filling apparatus which meters the amount of various components into a single receptacle would be a notable advance in the food distribution field.